


The Correspondences of Odelia Hale

by pixel_the_enby



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 1800s, Desolation Avatar, F/M, I'll add more tags when I can think of more akjd, Letter fic, Letters, Love Letters, The Beholding Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Dark Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), The Desolation Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixel_the_enby/pseuds/pixel_the_enby
Summary: The Correspondences of Odelia Hale, as preserved in the office of Elias Bouchard, head of the Magnus Institute. Personal letters from and to Odelia Hale, the most important woman in the life of Jonah Magnus, or so they say.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Original Character(s), Jonah Magnus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. To Odelia Hale, from Jonah Magnus, 23rd of June, 1804

Dear Ms. Hale,

I hope this letter finds you well. How is your family? I hope your father's business is doing well.  
I have very much enjoyed our first meeting at last week's ball, and hope to see you again soon. Your voice will not leave my head. You spoke with such elegance and such wisdom, that I have rarely seen in anyone, let alone in women of your social class or age. For someone as young as you, you seem to have quite the old soul, much like myself. Most women I have spoken to only care for things such as fashion, marriage, and family. To meet someone as well educated as you, someone who understands how fascinating the strange and macabre can be, just like myself, was truly a blessing.   
You must allow me to see you again. I know you live on the outskirts of Edinburgh, as you have told me so when we first met. I, myself, reside in Edinburgh, not far from the very center of the city. I know of a few very lovely cafes and restaurants, that I am certain you would take a liking to. Not too long ago, a small cafe opened, not far from my place of residence. It is not too well visited, so we shall have time to ourselves and will not be bothered, if you choose to accept my invitation. 

Sincerly, Jonah Magnus


	2. Chapter Two: To Jonah Magnus, from Odelia Hale, 30th of June, 1804

Dear Mr. Magnus,

First and formost, I insist that you refer to me as 'Odelia'. Ms. Hale is my oldest sister. Your letter found me well, I was quite delighted to see that you had written me, in fact. My family is doing well, as is my father's business. He tells me to send you his best regards.

I, too, have very much enjoyed our first meeting. You were an excellent dance partner, and our conversations still make me think about you weeks after. I appreciate your compliments, and can only return them; I've never encountered a man such as yourself, one whose goal was not to seduce me, but simply to strike up a conversation and learn from each other. Your knowlegde of the strange and horrifying has utterly fascinated me, and I wish to repeat our conversation.   
I do accept your invitation. I will expect you to pick me up as soon as this letter finds to you. I would love to visit this cafe you write of. It sounds lovely, and I do prefer places that aren't as crowded. I cannot wait to see you again.

Yours truly, Odelia Hale


End file.
